Yachiru liked Byakuya but was never told why?
by hii-chan23
Summary: Story of Yachiru, who had taken a liking for the handsome 6th divisiob captain. But why didn't she never say anything about it?Was it because of Hisana? ByaXyachiru


**Byakuya's nobility or status was something the pink girl cared, even if her love was never known.**

Hisana had been quite sickly for the past few days and she had been very disappointed in her results. Unohana taicho had told her that she had a certain illness that is incurable.

Kuchiki Byakuya, her aristocrat husband was worried about her condition which further worries Hisana.

On the other hand, a certain pink blob had been worried for Hisana's condition too. She had a slight crushed on the 6th division captain and was feeling sad for him when she heard Hisana's news.

"Ne ken-chan, I'm going to 6th division to see Hisana-san." Yachiru, the pink haired girl had asked her taicho if she could leave her position for a while. Her taicho grunted which usually signifies a yes and she skips to her destination.

While skipping, she notices Byakuya pacing around the corridor. Surely he had something to do. Yachiru then came over and greeted him. Most shinigamis feared Byakuya but as around the 11th division captain so much, Yachiru had nothing to fear.

Byakuya turned around revealing his inner complex which made Yachiru felt warm in her face. She felt anxious when she saw the 6th division captain's face. But Byakuya was stunned to see the pink haired girl actually greeted him.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" Unohana exclaimed loudly. Byakuya darted into the room and saw a frail Hisana smiling back at him. It deemed that Hisana was going to die.

The braided hair captain shook her head as she told him that she had only a few days to live and nothing could prolong her life. Yachiru could've screamed if she remembered she was around a sickly patient. She couldn't believe that.

The energetic pink haired girl peeked into the room and stayed there till Byakuya leaved. She then walked in and greeted the frail-looking girl.

"Hisana ne-san how are you?" But the wife of the aristocrat husband didn't reply. Yachiru frowned and touched her. That awoken the sleeping girl and she mildly smiled. Yachiru sighed in relived. At least she responded to her.

"Kusajishi-san. Konnichiwa. I'm so sorry, look at me, ha-ha I can't even get up." Hisana chuckled but she started to coughed again. Yachiru stopped her in saying anything much but the frail wife replied.

"Kusajishi-san, I'm going to die soon. Thank you for coming."

The pink lieutenant shook her head and told her off about her not being around. Hisana smiled weakly and asked a very strange question.

"Do you like him?"

Yachiru blushed and nodded slightly but she looked away and confessed to Hisana something she shouldn't have told anyone.

"Actually, I do. I like Ken-chan. But I really like Byakuya. I didn't dare to tell him, not because he'll reject me, but because if I really confessed to him, it might ruin his status. Plus, he's already married to you. For you and his sake, I wouldn't confess to him my love."

Hisana sighed and asked the young girl to come closer. The small pink lieutenant came closer and heard the whispers that she'll never hear again.

The next morning, the noble man came around to see his frail wife. But sadly, it was unforeseen. Hisana had given her last words to him before she passed away peacefully. Yachiru had seen this scene. She wanted to cry and hug Hisana but was halted by the 4th division captain.

Yachiru sobbed and nodded to the dead body of Hisana about her wishes. She could still remember it clearly till today, which is about a few hundred years ago.

"Take care of him for me. And when you want to, confessed to him. I'm sure he'll accept you. Thank you Yachiru."

From that onwards, the pink haired girl had been on the look out for Byakuya. When he was injured, she quickly called the 4th division. Or if Kenpachi tried to pick a fight, she'll make an excuse to stop him.

But she told herself this, she'll never tell him about her love, because Byakuya has his nobility and to Yachiru, everything about Byakuya was her life. But one day, when he's needs someone, she'll tell him.

"Daisuki desu, Byakuya-sama." Yachiru thought t herself and raced off to find her captain.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: This is for my friend Nichol who had done a Very good role as Yachiru. Plus she likes ByaXYachi. Yup!**

**Reviews: PLEASE REVIEW RURU! TT**


End file.
